


Howling moon

by lunareaped



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Keito is mentioned a lot, M/M, but he doesn't actually appear, he makes me sad ! i just wnt this child to be happy !!!!!, slow burn because they are just babies right now, sometimes i just love writing rei as a kid okay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareaped/pseuds/lunareaped
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Howling moon

He liked to spend time in graveyards. It was quiet, away from any prying eyes and the only people who approached him are people who sought him out. Only a handful of times has he ended up speaking to someone that hadn’t purposely come looking for him. Hasumi Keito was one of those people, A boy younger them him but apparently his family owned the graveyard as well as the temple nearby. He was a priest, something Rei wasn’t exactly fond of but somehow they still became quick friends, even if he could be rather strict. Rei liked it here, It felt like a better home than the one he was used too. Here he didn’t have to worry about his parents or servants, only about the zealous followers that came to him for advice despite he was only 8 years old. He often slept here, makeshift bedding that had been provided by Keito and his parents to make sure the boy wouldn’t end up sick. If the weather was particularly bad, he would be dragged inside. Today was a nice day though and he slept away with a blanket over him, Birds chirping a bit but he used to it. Though there was something unfamiliar to him nearby, he could sense it. 

His red eyes opened, meeting golden ones. Only a second of staring before the other tried to run off but Rei easily grabbed the younger child and he couldn’t run even if he struggled a bit, and Rei was only using one hand! His free hand covered his mouth as he yawned, still waking up from his nap that he didn’t want to be woken up from yet, but being grumpy was undignified … The other boy seemed rather panicked though and had a plush of some sort in his hands. Looking him over, Rei was sure he has seen him once or twice, simply passing by but because of their age difference he wasn’t sure ! he looked like he would be Ritsu’s friend.

“Ehhh ~ What are ya doin’? If yer so scared and stuff, why are ya wonderin’ around a graveyard ~ Kuku … You smell funny, are you a werewolf …? I’ve smelt their blood before, you smell like one”

He watched as the other boy looked back to him, eyes filled with confusion and then panic. Did he think Rei was human? If he was a werewolf he should have been able to tell he wasn’t ~ Maybe Rei was wrong, which was a little disappointing … He always wanted to meet more nonhuman people.

“Me? A werewolf? N-No…” … Was he lying? Okay, Rei takes it back, he is 100% a werewolf and this kid is a miserable liar. Then again younger kids are usually very bad at lying so he shouldn’t judge too much but it was just funny! “I-I’m supposed to be leaving now, I’m sorry !”

Leaving? But he just got here! What’s up with this kid? Rei was confused and a little bit sad, He had the chance to talk to another kid and he was just trying to run away the moment they spoke. Was he that scary? Ugh, Well it was gonna be a really boring day if he just let this kid run off! Keito was probably off at some Priest practice or something … And he wasn’t in the mood to be talking to a bunch of adults that came to see him randomly because they think a kid can solve their problems better then some other adult could, not that Rei would ever say this out loud. If he broke their vision of him his parents would scold him harshly.

“Well, Ignorin’ the werewolf bit … Why were ya here in the first place if yer just gonna scurry off already? What, did ya think I was dead or somethin’? Nah, I’m not gonna be buried here yet ~ Hey, who are ya anyway? I think I’ve seen ya once or twice …”

The other boy looked at him confused for a second. Is he calming down now? Good, maybe he’ll have company longer than a minute or two! When Keito visited he’d usually stay for a while but it was few and far between… He was busy for such a young kid, it felt pretty unfair to Rei! Well, he’s got this boy to talk to now, so no big deal, He can be entertained for a while.

“Eh? No, If you were dead you would have a different scent! I came here cause Mr. Wolf and I wanted to check up on you!” Mr.Wolf? Ah, that must be the plushie in his arms! That’s kinda cute … He wishes he had plushies and stuff like that, but his family gave all of that sort of stuff to Ritsu because he was the youngest. Since Rei was the oldest he was told that he needed to act like it so he wasn’t allowed to have things like that. “Oogami Koga… I already know your name”

He already knew his name? Ugh, Word must spread fast about the boy in the graveyard once people started to become aware of him. That's a little annoying and his interest was now falling in the other boy. Keito hadn't known who he was which was nice but if this guy knew who he was then maybe he was from one of the follower's families and he didn't like them. They were annoying and just made his life really inconvenient. His eyes became half-lidded as he hummed a low tune, Well he'll at least give him the chance to explain how he knows who he is before he simply writes him off as just another kid from the followers families, but if he was from one of those families then he didn't really want to be close to him. A few kids from those families have tried to get close to him simply to get stuff from his parents. Kids weren't very good liars so a lot of the time they just told him. "Mmm ... Are ya from one of the follower's families or somethin'? How do ya know who I am?"

Koga seemed confused pretty quickly by his words. So maybe he wasn't from the families of the followers. That's nice, he should stop assuming that of everyone but it's better to be safe than sorry right? Regardless, Koga shifted in the spot he was in a bit, holding the wolf plush close to him as he did so. Was he nervous? He seemed a bit nervous ...

"eh...? Follower's families...?" His tone was confused, so he was clearly genuine. Rei could spot a liar pretty well, even if he was still young and he seemed to be genuinely confused by the comment. Well, that was one less thing to worry about then "A-And you are popular! Right, Mr. Wolf?" He spoke to his plush happily as if it would reply, Is that how most kids are? Rei wouldn't really know, but regardless... This was news to him, He was popular? With who? Ah, Hopefully, that wouldn't cause any problems... Honestly, maybe it could help his family, though he didn't really want to help them with whatever they were doing.

"If ya don't know what it is then don't worry about it... But, I didn't know I was popular! Kuku... Who told ya about me? And why'd ya bother t'come look for me?"

"Um... people..." People? Kinda answer is that? Ugh, that doesn't help at all, Oh well. He can't get Koga to tell him things if he was nervous if he forced him it would only make it worse. Though before he knew it, Koga had gotten a bit closer to him "you are a vampire! I can tell by your scent!" Well that's not shocking to Rei whatsoever. So this guy was a werewolf, huh? "I had to make sure that you were safe" Safe from what? The sun...? That's a myth, the sun doesn't kill them, though it can make him pretty tired... Thoughts caught short as Koga caught close enough to whisper to him

"I am a werewolf but don't tell anybody!"

Rei shouldn't laugh but he couldn't help it. He already knew that and pointed it out! He could tell by the smell of his blood that he wasn't human and that he was a werewolf. Though having it confirmed by Koga himself did make him pretty proud of his skills to be able to identify people by the smell of their blood. So a werewolf and a vampire huh ... He has been told that werewolf blood was really good, though biting people without asking was really rude and really bad! So he won't do that, maybe when they are older he can ask.

"I won't tell anyone, as long as ya don't go around tellin' people about me~ Deal, Koga-kun? I'll even make it better, If ya don't tell anyone, we can be friends~"

It was nice to possibly have more friends. Rei didn't have a lot, Keito was one of the only ones so if Koga here also wanted to be his friend then he'd be plenty happy with the arrangement and would you look at that. Koga lite up like a Christmas tree, a bright smile and his eyes full of happiness when the proposal of being friends was said. It seems he wanted to be friends just as much as Rei wanted friends in general! Well, if that was the case, then he is sure Koga will agree to the idea

"Really? We can be friends? Yes, yes!" He was nearly bouncing up and down as he pulled the plush closer to him, squishing it in his arms, a bit smile on his face. Though after a moment Koga stopped and his face grew red and he hid behind the plush, a noise of embarrassment escaping him which made Rei smile more and stand up. Softly patting the werewolf boys head to try to calm him down

"Yea, we can be best friends~ So don't worry Koga-kun, No need t'be so shy!"

It seems the words "best friend" brought Koga out of his shell again. It seems he was easy to please, or at least easy enough to please with the right words. He was bouncing around again a bit, a smile returning and he stopped hiding behind the plush, instead of looking at rei with bright golden eyes, full of happiness. Koga was cute and seemed to be rather full of energy. A far departure from Keito being more stoic and serious, though he still had his moments were he was quite cute too.

"Best of friends? Really? Do you mean it?" Hugging his plushie close to him and spinning around once. He was excited, clearly "Mr. Wolf you heard that? Sakuma-chan will be my best friend!!" Ah, how cute. Rei couldn't help but laugh softly. He really likes that plushie. Even if he can't exactly understand the appeal himself, He was happy that his new friend seemed to be so excited about this

"I'll be Mr.Wolfs friend too, if he wants to be friends with me" A soft smile on Rei's face as he gauged Koga's reaction to the statement, figuring that he'd be rather happy with that as well.Koga suddenly seemed a bit ... concerned maybe? He wasn't sure what the reaction was on his face. Had he said something wrong? He really didn't know how to deal with stuffed animals so maybe he had said something to accidentally offend the non-living being?

"I dunno... Mr. Wolf is a tough guy to get along with... but let me see what he says" And then Koga turned to the stuffed wolf, talking to it quietly as if it would actually reply to him, some little "Eh, really?" and "You wanna?" came from him before he turned back to Rei, smile on his face as he pushed the stuffed animal towards him proudly. "He wants you to keep him with you, Since he can keep you safe when I'm not around!" A small chuckle came from Koga as he said that and rei took the plush carefully as if he would break it if he handled it wrong. Ah, This isn't what he had expected to happen at all.

"Is that really okay ...? I dunno how t'take care of stuff like this ... What if Mr.Wolf here doesn't like stayin' me ...?" He frowned a bit, simply worried about Koga parting ways with his stuffed animal that he clearly cared about. What if Koga suddenly missed it and wanted it back? That'd make Rei really sad if he had to give it back ... What if someone stole it or it got dirty while Rei was in the graveyard? He really didn't want to ruin it and he was probably overthinking such a gift just a bit too much. They were both kids, such things happen! He should just accept it "I"m happy that Mr.wolf likes me, but aren't ya gonna miss him Koga-kun?"

Maybe he was worried for nothing. Koga was offering the plush to him and he should happily accept it, in fact ... Rei did want a stuffed animal to call his own that could keep him company in the loneliness of the graveyard, but to take one from another child worried him. He didn't want koga to end up lonely.

"Nope, not at all! I have been meaning to hand him over to somebody anyways! As long as you take good care of him we won't have a problem! Doesn't that sound nice?" Koga was beaming at the idea and Rei finally took the stuffed animals into his hand. It was soft and nice and he held it close to his chest as he had watched Koga doing and then smiled, laughing softly as he patted its head. 

"Alright ... Mr.Wolf will be my friend then~ I'll take very good care of him, so ya don't gotta worry at all, Koga-kun... Though it's late, So ya should probably scurry on him, 'kay? We can play together another time"

Koga nodded his head excitedly when Rei replied. He seemed happy with Rei's words and Rei's promise to take care of the wolf plush.

"Good ! Take care of him ! Or I'll ... um, I'll bite you!"

Growling accompanied the threat, which made rei laugh. However, Koga pulled a face when said that it was late and he should be heading home, He didn't seem to want to leave yet or go home, Was his home life not that great either?

"Late...? I guess, Okay, I will be heading home. Alone... By my self... Maybe I will be gone..." He slowly started to walk away and it quickly became apparent to Rei, No. His home life was probably fine, he just wanted him to walk him home, didn't he? "I may be gone forever" The glances back at Rei as he slowly waddled towards the entrance of the graveyard easily confirmed his suspicions. Wow, this kid was kinda spoiled, wasn't he? Well, that's fine. Rei can go walk him home and then come back and make himself comfortable in the graveyard... Maybe he could even go stay the night at Keito's house again.

"Alright, Alright, Ya can stop yer act! It's hurting me to see ya so~oooo sad. Okay, I'll walk with ya home ... But only this once! I'm not supposed t'leave this place so if I get in trouble Mr.Wolf is gonna get mad at ya~"

Koga perked up instantly though Rei felt like it wasn't for the reason of him agreeing to walk him home. Koga laughed at him, while covering his mouth in the process as if he just got away with the best joke in the world. Rei was truly confused.

"Oh no, I can walk home myself! I wanted to see if you were willing too after that act~ Aha, Bye bye for now!" and like that he was off, waving to Rei with a smile on his face as Rei stared, eyes wide with confusion as he tried to process what. Did he just get tricked by a younger child ...? God, he kinda feels embarrassed over that.


End file.
